Daddy Doesn't Like Tantrums
by Twisties
Summary: Collins and Angel have a daughter and, well i got the idea from watching law and order so...just read it please!nope changed my mind, its still a oneshot


**A/N: I was watching Law and Order when I got this idea. Jessie was telling this lady to get off of a bus or he'd carry her down. He was so, authoritative!**

**

* * *

Daddy Doesn't Like Tantrums…**

Angel and Collins had been parents now for seven years. Seven long years of colds and coughs, first days and best friends. Who knew that when they decided to adopt four year old Abigail that their life would change so much?

Angel walked into her and Collins' apartment holding the now eleven year old Abigail by the arm.

"Abby, why? Why is it that you insist on calling your teachers stupid mija? Why?" Angel rarely got this angry but this was the fifth time this month that she had to pick the girl up from school. The preteen groaned.

"Mama, Mrs. Mojica is stupid! She had her facts wrong and I corrected her for the sake of helping my fellow peers. If she didn't try so hard to prove me wrong I wouldn't have called her and idiot. Seriously does she not believe in Google?" Angel tried to look mad, but her daughter was a smart girl. Maybe the teacher could have checked Google first…no, she was supposed to be mad, so she was gonna do it.

"Your room. Now, mija, go. I'm telling Daddy this time though, I'm sorry Abigail but it's the fifth time I've had to pick you up!" Abby's face dropped, she hated when her father was mad at her. All she wanted was to be his little princess.

"Mama, please, do you really have to tell him? He'll be so mad at me." Angel's features softened.

"Sweetie, I know he'll be mad but he'll get over it, and it's okay…I'll call him down for you." She kissed her daughter oh the forehead before replying, "Okay Abigail, room, now." The girl forlornly walked into her bedroom.

Around six that night Collins came home from his teaching job at NYU into a silent house. "Hello, hello, where are my girls?" Angel came out of the kitchen and the lovers kissed passionately. "Hey where's our littlest one?" He asked looking around.

"Ah well…today was the fifth time this month she got sent home for calling a teacher stupid. I sent her to her room to…contemplate…her actions." Collins ended the cuddling session and started towards Abby's door. "Honey, Tom, don't be too hard on her okay? Besides, it's your fault that she's so smart Mr. Anarchist." Angel kissed her lover again to try and get his nerves off end.

"Alright, alright," he said in a gruff voice, "I won't be _too_ hard but she does need some form of punishment. Come on Ang, _five times_? That's unacceptable, and you know it."

Collins knocked on Abigail's door, "Miss Abigail Drew Schunard-Collins, I am coming in." The girls turned off the music she was listening to, grabbed a book, and laid on her bed to make it seem as if she had been reading.

"Hi Daddy," Abigail said timidly. She was a little afraid of her father right now.

"Hello to you my little princess." Abigail smiled at her pet name. "Why didn't you come to say hi to your old Daddy today, huh?" The girl looked down.

"I got in trouble Daddy. Mama said I had to stay in my room until you came home." Collins raised and eyebrow.

"Trouble? Do tell your old man about it." Abigail sighed and the whole story came tumbling out.

"Well today at school, the teacher was telling us some stuff, only she was sorta wrong, so I sorta called her an idiot." The anarchist shook his head.

"Sorta? Abigail, Mama tells me this is the fifth time that she had to come get you this month!" The girl nodded and tears threatened to form in her eyes. Collins sighed, "Don't cry baby. Here, come sit on Daddy's lap. But Abby, this calling your teachers dumb is going to stop now. No TV, no music, trips to the loft, and no Life Café. You will go to school and come home for at least two weeks." Abby gasped. "Do you want me to make it three? I didn't think you did, and _please _don't let me find out that you disobeyed me."

"_Daddy, that is too much! You're ruining my life! Why would you do this to me?_"

"Daddy doesn't like tantrums dear." Collins kissed his daughter on the forehead again before leaving her to herself. As soon as the door was shut completely, Abigail started crying and screaming at the top of her lungs about how unfair it was and how none of this was her fault.

Right as he was about to walk back into the living room, he remembered something and walked back into Abby's room. "Oh and Abby, you _will_ apologize to Mrs. Mojica on Monday. Do I make myself clear?" Even though Abby wanted to argue, she nodded her head in agreement.

Angel sat on the couch with Collins. "So I take it that it wasn't an easy confrontation honey?" Angel started on massaging Collins shoulders.

"You have no clue. It can be so hard to be a Daddy sometimes; you moms got it so easy. Oh, and I'm sure you can hear her reaction. I told her that we were going to apologize to her teacher on Monday and that's what I got."

"Aww, my poor baby, you're right though, it is easier being the Mama. But I think that was a reasonable request of her. Alright mister, come on _we_ are going to get some sleep." The couple retrieved into their room to 'rest' for the remainder of the night.

Monday morning came around after a very slow and drab weekend.

"Come on Abby, we're about to leave!" Angel said as the family walked out of the apartment.

"Mama, do I really have to apologize?" Abby pleaded.

"Mija, you heard your father on Friday. You will apologize or I am sorry but there will have to be consequences." Angel said in response.

Finally all three of them were waiting in the hallway outside room 126: Mrs. Mojica's room.

"Okay, princess, get it over with…"Collins stated.

"You can't make me." Abby mumbled. Collins glared at the defiant child and Mimi gasped.

"Apologize to you father!"

"No you can't make me!"

"Abby, you –"

"No Angel, it's okay, I got it." Collins said to his lover. "Listen here Miss Defiant, if you cannot walk yourself into there and apologize, I will carry you in there myself, and all your friends will see what a baby you are being. I really don't think you want that so I suggest you walk." The little girl's eyes watered.

"But Daddy…" Collins hated when Abigail cried but he had to teach her a lesson. He put a finger to her lips to shush her.

"No 'but Daddy' Abby. Go and walk in there, I promise, it isn't that hard."

Reluctantly, Abigail went into the room and the parent could see an apology take place. A smile spread across both faces after three minutes when she came out of the classroom.

"See now, that wasn't so hard, was it?" Angel asked after seeing her child succeed in an apology. Abby grinned.

"Okay, I guess you're right. But she still was an idiot." Collins burst out laughing.

"Yeah, really, what kind of teacher doesn't check Google???"

**

* * *

Was it bad, good, indifferent? Responde s'il vous plait!!!**


End file.
